Don't Forget the Mistletoe
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: Norway has invited his family over for Christmas Eve, and everything seems to be going rather smoothly. Well, that is, until Denmark disappears from under their noses. DenNor Christmas gift story. Also includes SuFin, Iceland, and Ladonia. I suck at summaries, so read if you like fluffy things, Christmas and DenNor. Thank you Vivacia18 for being a great beta for this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Forget the Mistletoe **_

_Rating:__ T_

_Pairing:__ DenNor, SuFin,[Iceland, Sealand and Ladonia are here to…]_

_Warnings:__ Real names used. Lukas is Norway, Mathias is Denmark, Emil is Iceland. Naturally the others have their official names._

_Done for the Christmas One-Shots. As expected, this turned into a three-shot… I'm not good at one-shots at all. Oh well!_

_Explanations for some things at the bottom._

_Disclaimer:__ Do we really need this? Of course I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

Lukas smiled to himself as he set the red and green basket on the tree branch, careful to hang it so it wouldn't tilt and spill the nuts inside. "Emil, don't fill the next one up too much, alright?"

Pale blue eyes looked over to where the ashen haired was working, the paper strips of the next basket in his hands. He simply nodded when he caught his brother's eye, glancing up every so often to see Carpenter Andersen and commercials on the television. Peter had gone into the kitchen to harass his other uncle, Hanatomago trialing after him. Norway rolled his eyes when he saw that the micronations had abandoned trying to make the heart-shaped ornaments again this year; Ladonia was napping on the smaller couch. At least that meant they'd get some peace…

"Ah, we found them!" The Maltese pup perked up, barking happily as her owners returned from the garage. "They were really high up, no wonder you didn't see them!" Finland carried the box of lights over with a laugh, careful not to hit Emil; the Norwegian could hear Berwald putting the ladder away before the garage door fell shut.

"I wasn't the one to put them away, so they weren't in their usual spot." The shorter blond made sure to say it loud enough so the man in the kitchen heard him.

"You were busy fighting the tree! Figured I could at least put some of the other stuff away!" The eldest grumbled, the beeping of the timer going off.

"You mean like how you took it upon yourself to cook this year?"Norway moved around the married couple – both already working on untangling the lights. He leaned against the doorway, shooting a glare at the Dane's head when he saw what he and Peter had been so quiet about. "Get out of the rice cream!"

"Whoa!" The child jumped, getting a laugh from the wild haired man when he hurriedly backed away from the bowl. "Aw, we just wanted to see if we could find the almond!"

"The point is not to know." Lukas shook his head, shooing the man aside and placing the bowl back into the fridge. "Mathias, don't be such a bad influence."

"Bad influence? Ouch, you pain my poor heart!" The taller laughed, flashing a large smile as he messed up Sealand's hair. "That's alright Peter; if one of us gets the almond we can split the prize!"

"Yeah! Uncle Norway, what's the prize this time?" Bright blue eyes turned to him.

"It's Island's turn to pick." He shrugged, watching as Sealand ran out yelling for the teen. Smiling softly, he could hear his brother give a shout of surprise when he was attacked, the boy jumping up onto the couch to harass him.

"Peter!" Tino's worried and disapproving voice was next, Svirge saying something he didn't catch.

"Hey, you awake?" Danmark's teasing voice got his eyes open again. "You're a bad eavesdropper; you just close your eyes and listen in like that."

"It's just nice to hear the house active." He sighed, peeking in on the pinnekjøtt. "Hm… we have about an hour?"

"Yeah, about." The man leaned in over. "I was thinking of taking Sealand and Ladonia out sledding or something for a bit; kids are going to drive everyone crazy if they stay cooped up." He snickered, winking over Norway's shoulder. The younger country looked over in time to see their nephew's eyes were wide, rushing back to his parents.

"Ladonia, wake up! Uncle Denmark said we're going to go sledding!"

"Tch… You purposely rile him up, don't you?" The Norwegian grumbled, mixing the kohlrabi.

"I just don't get to see the kids often – and stop peeking at the food! I told ya I got it covered!" Denmark pulled Norway back from the stovetop by his waist, getting hit with the ladle in the process. "Seriously, relax Norge! You're going to drive me crazy!"

"'Lemme go!" The younger was struggling in the older nations hold, attempting another swing from the wooden tool. He felt the man laugh against his back, glaring before stomping down on the closest shoe.

"Helvede!" Mathias barked, easily releasing his grip and leaning against the wall with grit teeth. "Norge-!"

"Go get something warm on idiot, before that kid starts throwing a tantrum or something." He shooed him out, wanting to at least spice the food his own way. The Dane grunted, muttering about revenge on the Norwegian before hurrying to get his 'nephews' ready.

The Norwegian listened in, his bad habit of closing his eyes to hear better kicking in as well. He could hear the younger two boys start to argue about who would be using the sled first – the argument was quickly put to rest when Sweden intervened and said he had his in their trunk. Finland was badgering the kids and Denmark about being careful, in return being begged by Sealand for them to bring Hanatamago. Finally Tino relaxed when Denmark promised they'd go through town mostly to look at lights and set ups.

"Hey Emil, you should come too!" Norway chuckled to himself at the eldest's attempts. "Ya can't stay in here all day without going in the snow!"

"I'm helping Lukas with the décor-"

"Come on Ice, you're still a kid yourself!" By now Mathias was dragging the boy to his feet.

"Danmör-! Noregur!" He peeked into the room at his brother's call, watching Tino and Berwald laugh as the violet eyed was forced into a jacket by the Dane and Ladonia.

"Call me big brother."

"No!"

"… Sorry Island, I think you should go too. Someone has to keep an eye on Danmark." He smirked at Emil's face before he was shoved onto the porch. "… Mathias, don't let any of them get sick."

"Yea yea, I know! Sheesh! You need us to get anything while we're out and about?"

"No. All the decorations are almost put up." The blond shook his head, watching the olders dark blue eyes look over the house from his spot by the door.

"You don't have any mistletoe, Norge."

"Didn't grab any I guess." He shrugged, seeing the Fin look around as if trying to find it too. "Doubt they will be any shops open this late anyway. 'S Julaften."

Denmark crossed his arms, frowning for a moment before a large smirk took its place. "We'll see about that. Alright, we'll be back in time for dinner!" The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

_*Paper Norwegian Christmas Baskets_

_Cute little baskets made from paper, usually of two or more different colors, intertwined to make a heart shape basket that will hold nuts or candy. They usually decorate the tree, but feel free to put them up anywhere._

_*__ One of the most popular Norwegian Christmas Stories is "Carpenter Andersen" written by Alf Prøysen in 1971. The story has been shown on national TV and played in many local theaters cross the country._

_*Ladonia_

_In case you didn't know who Ladonia is, he's new to me too. I've been out of the fandom for a few years.__ Ladonia is a micronation based on the Internet. However, the claimed land (located in Sweden) does exist, and he states his king is a talented artist. Ladonia, who lives on Swedish territory, acts very spoilish towards him, to the point of knocking him down during a tantrum. He also appears to address him as Sve. The character acts hot-headed and aggressive toward the other micronations. Ladonia looks down on Sealand and feels he is unworthy of leading the micronations. He immediately rejects Sealand's proposal of friendship and claims to hate him, though later has apparently recanted this rejection and joins him. In contrast, Sealand likes Ladonia's "interesting" personality and thinks he is "cool" after Ladonia is transported into a laptop._

_*Rice cream: _

_I hear it's a delicious dessert. Got the recipe from a friend. Message me if you want it._

_Rice Cream is often served with an almond hidden in it. The person who finds the almond gets a prize - usually a marzipan pig or a delicious Norwegian chocolate._

_*Pinnekjøtt:_

_Pinnekjøtt is rib of lamb, which has been either salted and dried or salted, smoked and dried. Pinnekjøtt has a good deal of bone fat, so it is best to allow about 500 g per person if it is served on its own; if it is served together with sausages, allow 350 g per person._

_*Helvede just means Hell in Danish._

_*Julaften - Christmas Eve in Norwegian_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Forget the Mistletoe **_

_Rating:__ T_

_Pairing:__ DenNor, SuFin,[Iceland, Sealand and Ladonia are here to…]_

_Warnings:__ Real names used. Lukas is Norway, Mathias is Denmark, Emil is Iceland. Naturally the others have their official names._

_Done for the Christmas One-Shots. As expected, this turned into a three-shot… I'm not good at one-shots at all. Oh well!_

_Explanations for some things at the bottom._

_Disclaimer:__ Do we really need this? Of course I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

Norway had been busy with the dinner preparations, trying to listen in on the movie Finland had put on once the kids were gone. From what he caught it was_ Joulutarina,_ so he didn't mind missing out; he'd seen more than enough of it over the past four years.

"They're back!" Hanatomago's barking reached him the same time Tino piped up, Lukas setting the last plate on the table. It was about time too; they were ten minutes late – though with Danmark in charge he had expected later.

"Sve! You should have seen what I did with the sled!" Ladonia started going off as Norway entered the living room. "The streets were completely covered in snow, so they started pulling us, and of course Danmark and I went really fast!"

Lukas started tuning the kid out, looking over Emil to help him get Mr. Puffin from out of his hood. "Have fun?" He teased lightly.

"….þegiðu Noregur." The violet eyed huffed, shedding his coat. "Where's Danmörk?"

"What do you mean? He was with you."

"He was, but when we stopped near the edge of the city he said he'd be heading home ahead of us. He's not back yet?"

"Wh'ts wron'?" The blond looked up with a frown, looking at the Swede.

"That idiot's gone missing." He huffed, going to the closet and grabbing his own jacket and scarf. "I'll go find him, you can start eating if you want-"

"That wouldn't be right, it's your house!" Finland stood up. "Do you want us to come with you? We can find him faster!"

"I'll go with you." Iceland moved to grab his jacket, but quickly stepped back, stopped by his brother.

"I'm sure he's fine and just got distracted. Stay here and keep warm. I shouldn't be gone too long… Where could he have gone?" Emil seemed to frown at that; whether it was because he'd be staying to help with Sealand and Ladonia or otherwise Norway couldn't tell. "… Just keep the kids away from dessert. There's aquavit in the cupboard still."

"… Hit Mathias for me." Iceland sighed, nodding. "He left me alone with those two the whole way home."

"Will do bror." He offered Tino a smile, as the Fin looked ready to start arguing or insisting they go along.

".. Fine, alright. Drag him back. I'll keep the food warm." The older gave in, knowing he wouldn't get his friend to listen anyway. "Just bring Hanatomago with you? She'll help you find him faster."

"She's probably still cold from her first trip out, T-"

"Please? You don't even know where he went!" Finland pointed out, arms crossed.

Norway pulled his hood around his head closer; the wind had decided to pick up, and the white puppy was held tightly to his chest so she wouldn't freeze.

Tino had been right; he had no idea where Mathias had gone. He thanked the older inwardly since he would have never guessed to go north. Now he was at the edge of Nordmarka, not more than twenty minutes from home, and there hadn't been much sign of the missing Dane.

"I'm going to kill him." He grumbled to the dog, trying to ignore her whine when the next cold breeze washed over them. "I'll give you his bones to chew on, and his plate of food too."

A loud snapping sound caught his attention; the blond whipped around to try and find the source of the yelp that followed. It was just trees… endless amounts of trees. No one was stupid enough to be out skiing or hiking this time of night, on Christmas Eve… except Denmark.

Hearing the Danish swearing he headed that direction, taking a minute or two before he saw what the commotion was. There the obnoxious man was, lying in snow and shrubs with a branch next to him. When he glanced up, Norway could see the large branch had once been attached to the pine in front of the Dane, rather high up too.

"What the hell are you doing?" He trudged over to him, back to the wind. "Climbing trees?"

The older had jumped hearing his voice, but was still very much grounded. "Shit Norge! Don't just go sneaking up on people!"

"Get up! We're going home." He didn't give the man so much as a second look before starting off.

"Ugh, hey Norge, think you can help me out a bit?" The shorter winced, turning back. Mathias was rubbing his head awkwardly.

"… What did you do?"

"Eh, the fall kinda hurt my ankle. I think I twisted it." He laughed at himself; someone had to. The look he got from the younger country told him Norway sure wasn't going to. Still, he couldn't help but smile wider when the Norwegian tried to get Hanatomago comfortable between his jacket and scarf, and then leaned down to grab the wild hairs wrists. It took a moment, but Denmark was back on his feet, halfway leaning on the younger. "Aw, thanks Nor-"

"Shut it. I shouldn't have had to help you up – you should have come back to my place with Island." They paused in their walk, Norway punching the Dane's shoulder. "That's for leaving them alone!"

"Alright, I deserved that…" He winced at the sore spot; just keeping up with the younger's rushed pace. He attempted several times to start a conversation, even offering to make the coffee lover a mocha when they got back, but all of his words were ignored.

"What were you doing in a _tree_, Mathias?" They stopped at the edge of Nordmarka, Norway cutting the Dane off from offering to pay for a cab.

"I was getting ya something." He grinned that shit-eating grin that just screamed 'I have a secret'.

"Getting _what_?" He demanded, his glare only getting a chuckle from the man.

"You really wanna know?"

"Danmark!"

The older leaned back, grabbed a handful of plant life from his pocket, and held it over their heads. Norway pulled back enough to try and get a better look; for a moment he just saw the vibrant green leaves, but the white buds confirmed his suspicion.

"_Mistletoe_?" He gawked. "You went into the forest to go pick mistletoe?" The look of absolute disbelief just earned him another laugh; the younger frowned, tempted to drop the Dane and leave him in the snow. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry Norge, sorry." He calmed himself down, shifting his weight awkwardly as he shook the leaves again. "C'mon, I'm hurt… You know the rules!"

For a moment he was sure he'd get a punch in the face; lo and behold though, Danmark felt the younger lean closer and press their lips together, lingering longer than either of them thought he would have.

Still, he did pull back before Mathias fully registered and got the chance to push his luck. The older country didn't point out how red Lukas' face was when he pulled away, counting the victory as his own personal one.

When they got home, Finland was still in the living room, hanging up some awkwardly made paper hearts that the micronations must have made. "Ah, you found him! What happened?"

Norway abandoned Denmark there, mumbling something along the lines of stupid Danes and stupid traditions. After that though, the oldest Nordic wasn't the only one who saw the blush on their friend's face. When Tino turned to the limping man, he just shrugged like he had no idea what his problem was.

"Oh yea! Tino, think you could hang this?" He handed the bundle of leaves and berries over, plopping himself onto the couch.

"You got this? Sure, I'll go find a ribbon to tie it up! "He let the man relax, going through one of the Christmas boxes until a spool of the red silk was found and cut, the spirited man calling Sweden over from the kitchen to lift him higher. The bundle of leaves was hung in the archway between the kitchen and living room, the married couple blushing awkwardly under it.

"Kiss him Sverge!" He hollered from his spot, unable to stop the loud laughter when his brother glared at him.

"Get in the kitchen before the food actually gets cold!" Norway's voice reached the three before the younger of the brothers could jump the Dane, Emil coming over to the couch to help the man to his seat at the table.

* * *

_*__Joulutarina__  
__The touching story of how Nikolas came to be Santa Claus._

_*þegiðu is Icelandic for 'oh shut up'_

_*Nordmarka: the large forest north of Oslo._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Forget the Mistletoe **_

_Rating:__ T_

_Pairing:__ DenNor, SuFin,[Iceland, Sealand and Ladonia are here to…]_

_Warnings:__ Real names used. Lukas is Norway, Mathias is Denmark, Emil is Iceland. Naturally the others have their official names._

_Done for the Christmas One-Shots. As expected, this turned into a three-shot… I'm not good at one-shots at all. Oh well!_

_Explanations for some things at the bottom._

_Disclaimer:__ Do we really need this? Of course I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

"Santa will know we're here instead of home, right?" Peter was being ushered into the guest room by his 'papa', Ladonia was already tuckered out – something Norway was thankful for. The blond micronation was holding his large chocolate slab close, wondering where he could hide it. Denmark had decided not to take some of Sealands prize.

"O' co'rse 'e will." The tall country nodded. " 'e alw'ys does."

Finland couldn't help but smile from his place behind the older man, wishing their 'son' a good night's rest. It wasn't until the door was closed that the excitement truly broke over his face.

"Ah, it's going to be a late night this time, I'll be starting a bit later than usual…" Still the smile didn't falter.

"Sorry 'bout that Santa." Denmark leaned against the arch, smiling guiltily. "Didn't mean to slow ya down."

"It's alright Tanska, just know your gift will be at your house, so you'll have to wait until you get home!" He watched as Finland moved to the bathroom to change, the holly joy energy he had about him all day boosting his excitement and rush.

"Fair enough." He patted the Fins back as he made his rounds saying good-bye to his family, each of them wishing him luck and a safe journey for the night.

" Svirge, where you stayin' at?"

" Islan' off'rd." The eldest looked into the kitchen where the other brothers were cleaning the dishes.

"Aw, Ice! I was gonna ask if ya wanted to share your room!"

"You can sleep on the couch, rass." The Icelandic teen walked past him, having handed the last washed plate to his brother to dry. He yawned lightly, Mr. Puffin walking quickly after him towards the stairs. "I'm going to turn in early."

" T'nk I wil' too." Sweden put his hand on the Danes shoulder, giving him a look that said 'don't do anything stupid while I'm not there to pick your ass up'. Or something like that.

"Don't let Grýla get ya then, Ice! I'm not protecting you tonight!" He saw the younger nation visibly flinch, shooting him another glare.

"God natt." Lukas waved the two off, setting the plates back into their places.

"… Nooooorge~?"

"What is it Danmark?" Pale blue eyes rolled, the younger sighing as he shut the cupboard door.

"Any chance I could stay in your room?" He asked with a small smile, ignoring the harsh look he got in answer. "Please?"

"Why should I say yes?" The shorter blond moved over to him, leaning on the opposing side of the arch.

"Because it's not very nice to be so cold to the people you kiss." The grin was growing wider and Norway knew he was in trouble.

"That wasn't a kiss! It was hardly anything!" He barked quickly. Mathias pointed to the mistletoe Finland had hung above them; Lukas was quiet in a second, looking off awkwardly. "… Why can't you just ask instead of trapping me every year under that damned plant?"

"I'm not trapping ya, you could run. I can't catch you this year." He shrugged, smile showing no sign of disappearing.

"…Jeg hater deg."

"Elske." The Dane corrected, the word coming out a little funny. Norway couldn't help but chuckle at how out of place it sounded by itself, leaning forward and kissing him. For a second it stayed simple and innocent; Denmark moved a bit closer and stood a bit awkwardly so he could lean into the kiss more. When the older started to deepen the kiss, Lukas pulled back with his gaze averted.

"Du kan bo på rommet mitt i kveld…"

Mathias snickered, kissing the top of the lighter blonds head. "Tak. Think you can help me up the stairs?"

"… You can hop." The playful smile on Norways face stayed just as obvious as the reddening in his cheeks. The smaller slipped out of the Danish mans grasp and hurried up the steps, leaving the older there to get up himself.

"Norge!"

* * *

_*Of course Finland is Santa you guys!_

_*Rass just means 'ass' in Icelandic._

_*Grýla is probably the most messed up Icelandic legend. She sends her delightful Yule Cat, Jólakötturinn, to your house to eat you if you don't have new clothes by Christmas. Then, if you live past that, she sends her 13 Yule Lads to rob, steal, peep into your window and abscond with your cattle, crops and food. If you're still fine and kicking, the delightful horned and 15 tailed menace that she is comes down with her 100 bags – each filled with 20 children- and boils alive and eats naughty children during the yuletide._

_... Shit Iceland… you scarry._

_*God natt - Good night in Norwegian_

_*In Scandinavia, mistletoe was considered a plant of peace, under which enemies could declare a truce or warring spouses kiss and make-up._

_*Jeg hater deg - I hate you in Norwegian_

_*Elske means love in Danish. Jeg elsker deg mean "I love you" and "Kjaerlight" means love in Norwegian, so Elske by itself is just a Danish thing, an odd mix for Norway's sentence._

_*"Du kan bo på rommet mitt i kveld" means "You can stay in my room tonight." -Norwegian_

_* Tak just means thanks._

* * *

**So, there you have it. That's my DenNor "one-shot"/"three-shot"**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays you DenNor fans!**


End file.
